Mi verdadero amor
by ying-fa luna 18
Summary: EN PAUSA! Ella una reconocida y deseada modelo. El un famoso y rico empresario. Después de no verse por casi 10 años. Se reencuentran en la boda de sus mejores amigos. Podrá el amor hacer una nueva aparición.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captor Continuación**

**N.A: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.**

***En Una Llamada Telefónica***

Un hombre de

-Enserio Eriol te vas a casar?

-Si mi querido descendiente- dijo divertido

-Deja de decirme así, pero con quién?

-Pues con mi Tomoyito

-Con Daidoji? No sabía que fuera ciega

-jajá que graciosito- dijo sarcásticamente- espero que aceptes se mi padrino

-Si claro pero nomas por preguntón quien será la dama de honor?

-La curiosidad mato al gato

-Ya en serio, o es que no sabes

*suspiro pesado*-no, no me ha dicho quién es, ah y no es una Daidoji

-wow espera que como que no es una Daidoji?- dijo divertido

-mira no se adiós

-solo era una broma

-no pero en serio ya me tengo que ir

-está bien *suspiro* adiós

Shaoran Li era un presidente y dueño de la Corporation Li & Associated. Eriol Hiragizawa socio de Corporation Li, tenía fama de ser un casanova (n/a: casanova es una persona que siempre coquetea, es como tipo "Don Juan" solo que un nivel inferior(ósea que el coquetea)) y que se vaya a casar era algo que asombro a la población femenina. El y Tomoyo habían empezado a salir desde hace dos años(ósea cuando ellos tenían alrededor de 22 años)(yo quise poner a Tomoyo y a Sakura dos años menor a Eriol y Shaoran) y se comprometieron hace 2 semanas. En una semana iba a ser la fiesta de compromiso en el hotel Marriot's In.

***Aeropuerto Internacional De Tokio***

-Hermanita que bueno que llegaste

-Gracias Tomoyito, por venirme a recoger, me muero por ver la cara de Eriol cuando sepa quién es tu dama de honor y hermana jajá

-ya se me siento mal por mentirle

-Yo algo, pero bueno estoy muy cansada así que voy a rentar un auto para irme al Hotel

-No como que a Hotel, tú te quedas en mi casa además aquí está el carro que te regalo papa

-Ya se pero no quiero causarte problemas y menos arruinar la sorpresa

-Para nada, además, me traje tu carro

-Tomoyo tú no eres buena conductora

-Tranquila, anduve despacio

-Quiero ver mi carro Tomoyo

-Por que no..

-TOMOYO

-Está bien vamos

-Las llaves

-Pero

-TOMOYO

-Está bien

El carro de Sakura es un Ferrari 458 Italia rojo con interiores de piel. Fueron directamente hacia la mansión de Tomoyo Kinomoto que fue hecha basada en la mansión Grey Stone. Una vez dentro dejaron todas las cosas de Sakura en su habitación, Tomoyo se puso una peluca (n/a: Tomoyo usa peluca para salir con su hermana para que no la reconozcan sus conocidos), la peluca de Tomoyo era corta y pelirroja.

** *En La Cena De Compromiso***

-listo para poder ver a la dama de honor

-cállate, listo para conocer a la familia de Tomoyo

-algo, ¿por qué tanto misterio?

-mira quien lo dice

-oye tu no anduviste tratando por casi dos años que te dijera quien era su padre y hermana

-cálmate- tanto Eriol como Shaoran tomaron de sus bebidas

-SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS CON USTEDES LA FAMILIA KINOMOTO CONFORMADA POR: FUJITAKA Y SODOMI LOS PADRES DE LA NOVIA, TOUYA Y SAKURA LOS HERMANOS DE LA NOVIA Y TOMOYO NUESTRA NOVIA (Shaoran y Eriol ya se estaban atragantando con sus bebidas).

Sakura iba con un vestido corte A o princesa con un escote halter hasta el suelo color marfil. Llevaba unos tacones tipo sandalia con talón cerrado. En plata con detalles al frente y una cartera roja.

Tomoyo iba con un vestido Corte A/Princesa Escote redondo Hasta la rodilla de color negro. Unos tacones dorados tacón aguja.

-Así que la dama de honor de Tomoyo y su hermana es Sakura Kinomoto- dijo Eriol- ¿Shaoran?

**N.A: voy a tratar de actualizar lo antes posible. **

**Ying-Fa **


	2. Chapter 2

-Ahora entiendo por que no te dejan tomar

-hay no me dejan tomar por desabridos- Sakura quien ya estaba en su séptima copa

-yo pienso que debes parar

-Sakura! - grito Eriol con una sonrisa

-Eriol SORPRESA- dijo sakura para después abrasarlo

-haber si te acuerdas de Xiaolang Li

-si como no acordarme- dijo Sakura

-que gusto volverte a ver- dijo sonrojándose

-si

-SAKURA! VEN!- grito una muchacha castaña ojos marrones

-AHÍ VOY! Bueno hasta luego

[Suspiro Cansado] -no puedo creer la vuelva a ver es tan extraño

-que? Que ya no se sonroje o que

-tu crees que me haya superado

-si y mas que tu

-ya cállate

-que solo digo la verdad

-hay si como no

-oye no la reconoces

-de quien hablas Eriol

-como que de quien?, pues de Sakura

-no hay nada que reconocer solo que se ha vuelto mas hermosa y por que no decirlo hasta sexy

-oye tu eres mas despistado que antes [Suspiro] te acuerdas de la revista que estaba leyendo Sheifa?

-si por?

-la muchacha que aparecía en la revista

-si

-es ella

-ehh?

-que es Sakura! Por Dios

-Sakura? Sakura es Jade la Diosa?

-que siii, que no entiendes o te lo explico con manzanas?

-no, ya capte- la cara de Shaoran no tenia precio estaba pasmado

Notitas de Autora:

Hola hermosuras, como se la pasaron? , yo muy bien, viviendo con mis amiguitas!, si alguien pregunta, si ya nacieron mis hermanitos nacieron el 6 de diciembre… bueno entre el 6 y 7, mi mamita chula esta algo enfermita así que yo tengo que hacerme cargo de los bebitos, obvio que con ayuda de mi hermano y si bien me va mi papá me ayuda pero no ayuda mucho que digamos. Esta historia la hice porque tiene algo que ver con mi historia de romance y con la de mi mamita(y por ende papá también entra en el paquete), mmm, pronto actualizo amor dimensional… digamos que no encontraba el final… esta historia va a tener secuela y va a estar algo larguita. Por cierto feliz navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes, si son judíos como un amigo, feliz huanca. Ying-fa luna 18 se despide si quieren me pueden decir Ying o Gina cualquiera de los dos aunque Gina estoy algo acostumbrada (ejem es mi nombre).

Atte.

Ying-fa Luna 18


End file.
